


Изменения в диете

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Когда хочется и не хочется одновременно.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 1





	Изменения в диете

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Изменения в диете  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 384 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** омегаверс, мужская беременность  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Когда хочется и не хочется одновременно.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

Коннор сидел за столом и гипнотизировал сэндвич. Только утром его нещадно выворачивало при одной мысли о еде, не говоря уже о запахе. Тошнота преследовала его с момента пробуждения и не отпускала почти полдня. А теперь есть хотелось до колик, но он продолжал смотреть на свой стол. Краем глаза Коннор видел, как Рид бросает на него внимательные взгляды. 

Против воли из груди вырвался тяжелый вздох, а желудок возмущенно заворчал. 

Коннор наконец взял в руки сэндвич, откусил от него небольшой кусок и поморщился, почувствовав вкус. С отвращением глянул на сэндвич и положил его обратно.

Рид вздохнул и поднялся со своего места. Неторопливо подошел к Коннору и присел на краешек стола.

— Все хорошо?

От присутствия рядом альфы у Коннора на шее дыбом встали мелкие волоски, и по телу прошла приятная дрожь. Он мученически улыбнулся и с трудом проглотил сэндвич. 

— Практически.

Рид изогнул бровь, глядя на то, как Коннор снова уставился на еду.

— В чем проблема, Кон?

Он мягко коснулся руки Коннора, и тот еле заметно вздрогнул.

— Невкусно.

Коннор опять положил надкусанный сэндвич на стол и упрямо сжал губы.

— В смысле? Это же твой любимый сэндвич с тунцом. Ты же готов их поглощать всегда и везде.

Рид выглядел удивленным, когда Коннор поднял на него взгляд.

— А теперь невкусно! — Он упрямо мотнул головой и нахмурился. — Чего-то не хватает.

— Чего, интересно, — фыркнул Рид. — У тебя там итак сложная система соусов и ингредиентов.

Коннор укоризненно посмотрел сначала на него, потом на сэндвич. Потом его взгляд уперся в кафетерий, Коннор несколько секунд задумчиво пялился, а потом внезапно просиял и, схватив многострадальный сэндвич, исчез в дверях. Вышел он оттуда довольный собой и, судя по всему, сэндвичем. 

— Что изменилось? — озадаченно спросил Рид, когда Коннор вернулся на свое рабочее место, сияя как начищенный пятак.

— Я добавил шоколадный сироп! Что? 

Коннор с подозрением посмотрел на Рида, но тот только отрицательно качнул головой и поднял обе руки вверх, мол, делай что хочешь. 

Коннор кивнул и снова вгрызся в сэндвич. Внезапно его лицо переменилось и он аккуратно вытащил изо рта бутерброд со следами зубов. С отвращением посмотрел на него и выкинул в мусорное ведро.

— Фу, дрянь какая!

Он брезгливо встряхнул пальцами и вытер рот от крошек.

Рид хмыкнул, посмотрел на него и положил ему руку на плечо.

— Знаешь, тут за углом неплохая кафешка. Пойдем-ка туда.

Коннор тоскливо глянул в мусорку и согласно кивнул.


End file.
